A Repeated Mistake
by sashapotter
Summary: The Doctor is drunk. Again. He just doesn't learn from his mistakes. Rose finds out more about his feelings for her. Sequel to my other fic: Drunken Revelations. Read and Review.


A Repeated Mistake

**A Repeated Mistake**

Rose rolled her eyes. Though the Doctor was a superior Timelord, it seemed he never learned from his mistakes. Last week he'd gotten drunk due to some alien superiority competition.

This time however, the reason was different. The Doctor was currently singing some songs from High School Musical (A film he claimed he hated because of the cheesiness of it all. He had obviously been lying as he seemed to know all the words to all the songs) and walking around like a drunk man all because some other human like alien, who was in Rose's opinion, extremely gorgeous, had been hitting on her.

It seemed the Doctor was very territorial when it came to other people flirting with his Rose. At least that's what he told her when she pulled him out of the bar after his twentieth glass. He was drunk though, so she didn't know whether to believe him or not. Then again, why else would he get into a drinking match where the prize would be a kiss from her?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rose sighed in relief when the Tardis finally came in view. She was getting tired of the Doctor singing "I Don't Dance" again and again, completely out of tune. She had to leave him as she searched around for her key. He leaned heavily against her, distracting her from her task.

Finally she found the key and dragged the drunken Timelord in. He immediately threw himself on the Captain's seat. "Everything's spinning" he groaned as he clutched his head. She rolled her eyes. 'Like I haven't heard that before' she thought as she stood in front of him.

Placing her hands on her hips, she asked "You know the consequences of getting drunk don't you? So why did you do it? Didn't you learn from last time when you promised you'd never drink again because you didn't want a repeat of the 'Hangover from Hell'?" He gazed sadly at her, "I'm sorry Rose" he said sincerely and she felt her heart melt.

"Just see that you don't do it again" she said sitting down next to him. "Ok" he said pulling her towards him. They stayed like that for a long time the Doctor humming the tune to "You Are the Music in Me" while Rose thought about the last time the Doctor had been drunk.

He had made her stay with him and for once, he'd fallen asleep. In the morning however, he hadn't been a very happy Timelord. With a splitting headache and feeling extremely sick, the Doctor had vowed never to drink again. So much for that promise.

He'd also been very confused about why Rose was in bed with him. She'd spent the next fifteen minutes explaining the night's events and assuring him that nothing happened between them.

What she hadn't told him was the huge secret he'd revealed that night. He'd said he loved her and Rose had been shocked but then pushed it aside. He had been drunk. The reason she hadn't told the Doctor about that was because she didn't want there to be awkwardness between them and she didn't want to ruin what they already had.

She'd tried to go on like normal but there were times when she found herself wondering if the Doctor really did love her like she loved him. That same thought was going through her head at the moment as the Doctor hummed "Everyday" and stroked her hand at the same time. Deciding to use his drunken state as an advantage, Rose turned towards him.

"Doctor?" she said staring at his face. "Yes?" he asked, pausing in mid hum. "Do you really love me?" she asked and waited with bated breath for his answer. He was quiet for a moment before he grinned and said, "Definitely!" She sighed, "But why?" He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you love me?" she repeated, "There's nothing special about me. I'm just an ordinary human being. I'm not smart-" But before she could go on the Doctor interrupted her.

"You're wrong Rose" he said, "Your very special. To me. And you are smart, funny, brave, kind and beautiful and so many other wonderful things that make me love you so much" Rose felt tears sliding down her face. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. It made her feel special. And the way he said, with so much meaning and feeling, made her feel all tingly inside.

"And you know what I love most about you?" he continued wiping the tears gently from her face. "What?" she asked. "That you always say you'll stay with me forever even though you know the dangers that come with it"

She smiled and settled against him so that her head was placed in the crook of his neck. "I'll never leave you doctor" she said. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, "I never want you to leave Rose" he whispered, "I love you" She pulled away and kissed him gently on the lips. He returned it with enthusiasm.

They pulled away and she smiled, "I love you too" He grinned, "Good!" They settled down again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning the Doctor found himself on the Captain's seat with a killer headache. Again. This time however, there was a glass of water and some hangover tablets ready for him. 'Bless her' he thought as he quickly took them before going to find his companion. She was busy making breakfast in the kitchen. She turned around and smiled at him before placing to plates on the table. They had breakfast in companionable silence.

"Doctor" she said when they'd finished. "Yes?" he asked. She hesitated before saying, "Can I ask you a question" He nodded wondering if it had anything to do with what had happened last night. Not that he remembered anything apart from getting really annoyed when some alien was flirting with rose and then agreeing to a drinking match. Maybe she'd ask why he had taken the challenge.

"Do you love me?" Now that he hadn't been expecting. Had he confessed his feelings for her when he was drunk last night? He gulped. He had half a mind to lie and say no. But he saw the unguarded expression on her face and he realised that he couldn't hurt her like that.

He nodded, "Yes"

He was hit with a huge force as Rose threw herself across the table at him and attacked his lips. He was stunned but returned the kiss without hesitation. They stayed like that for a long time until Rose had to breathe again. They pulled away and she rested her forehead against his.

"So what did happen last night?" he asked when she had regained her breath. She smiled innocently, "Nothing, except…" Her smile turned mischievous, "I learnt that you don't hate High School Musical as much as you say you do" He groaned, "Your never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope!" she said grinning at him. He found himself smiling along with her. "Oh! And Doctor?" she asked. "Yeah?" he said wondering what else he must have said. She looked seriously at him, "Am I really the music in you?" He smiled and cupped her cheek, "Yes you are"


End file.
